Senioritis
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: Summer inches closer and soon Ponyboy will be starting a whole new life far away, sadly he has a whole boring May to push through until then! Senioritis is a pain in the ass. Rated M for future content.
1. Bit by the Bug

Senioritis

Author's Note: For any of you seniors out there I'm sure you will become well acquainted with Senioritis! I apologize for not updating, getting rid of all my Outsiders works, and so on. Hopefully this story will make up for it. At least for the Two-Bit/Ponyboy lovers. As always, review and shoot me your ideas. College is kinda in the way since I am taking 15 credit hours, but my New Years revolution was to write more so I'm now on a schedule.

Warning: Homosexual relations between Two-Bit and Ponyboy eventually. Fair warning is fair. This has NOT combed over for grammatical and spelling errors. Notice any? Point them out to me and I will fix them eventually.

Chapter 1: Bit by the Bug

Ponyboy had heard little whispers from his fellow seniors about the _oh so real_ disease known as "senioritis", but in his early high school years he had never given it much thought-after all it was just an excuse 18 year olds in their last semester of high school used in lieu of lazy. At least that was what he thought until he himself got bitten by the bug.

Spring was ticking by and teachers and students alike were marking their calendars diligently, awaiting school's end and summer break's beginning. There were only four short weeks left until the seniors were shown the doors with diplomas in hand and the buzz amongst Pony's classmates was as high as ever and the excitement and promises of a life beyond Tulsa and beyond the crummy school was chatted about frequently from everyone. Even Two-Bit, who still had not graduated and was finally outright kicked out of the school, was getting in on the fun when he managed to sneak onto campus.

Often times included in the senior chatter was the days students decided to "take off"-often for the most arbitrary of reasons like "I don't really like Thursdays anyways". With only twenty days left in his high school career Pony saw little reason to go about skipping school; of course his older brother Darry also agreed. "Besides," Darry started in on the first day of May, "maybe you can get some extra credit and _make sure_ you get A's in your classes."

When Darry was set on something there was no changing it. "Also," Darry would begin to remind him, "you have your scholarship to worry about. You want to keep lookin' good for that big-shot California college right?" Sure Darry's heart was in the right place, but to continually bring up Ponyboy's scholarship offer was kind of embarrassing. Especially since he only seemed to bring it up in front of the rest of the gang.

None of the gang ever acted as though they were resentful for Pony's success. All of them even seemed kind of proud in their own way, even Steve. Regardless it did little for that feeling of superiority he felt it brought over the gang.

Nevertheless it was because of Darry's determination to keep him in school, and Pony's total and complete ignorance on just how dull the last month of being a senior in high school meant was how he managed to find himself, a girl named Mary, and his advanced English teacher alone in an otherwise barren room. Pony and Mary both just so happened to sit on two opposite sides of the room and were periodically looking over at one another with raised brows as if to say "are we going to do anything today?"

The teacher on the other hand was sitting at his desk, feet propped up and a newspaper obscuring his vision of the room. Twenty minutes after class began Pony finally started to get a little worried. Getting up and tip-toeing over to the teacher's desk he cleared his throat to garner his teacher's attention.

After a second go of it the teacher looked over his news paper, wire-rim glasses low on his nose and a look of mild surprise on his face. "What can I do for you Ponyboy?"

By that time Mary also got up from her seat and was standing curiously besides him. She didn't seem to want to do any of the talking so Pony took the liberty to ask the question that was on both their minds. "Mr. Efinger are we," he paused, hoping he wouldn't come off as offensive, "_doing_ anything in here today?"

Mr. Efinger snorted, his lips pursed as if to stop a full-on laugh. "You did your final exams right?"

Both Pony and Mary nodded, slowly as if it was some sort of trick question.

"Then no. Not doing anything today."

Well wasn't that somewhat blunt?

Mary rocked on the soles of her feet for a moment, her mouth somewhat canted to the side like it normally was when she was thinking. Finally she spoke, slowly again. "So does that mean we can… go?"

Mr. Efinger looked back down at his newspaper. "Yup."

And that was that. It was also when Pony finally caught the senioritis bug, though at the time was unbeknownst to him.

Ponyboy and Mary both returned to their desks and packed away their books before quietly exiting the classroom. Once outside Mary twirled a tendril of her shiny brown hair between her fingers. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Ponyboy."

They waved and headed in their opposite directions-her towards the football field where she seemed to spend at lot of her time, and he? He wasn't sure but his feet seemed to make a beeline for the entrance of the school. He had fifty-five minutes until his next class, what fun would it have been to hang around the school until then?

None of the hall monitors or various staff tried to stop him even though he passed by at least three monitors and the principal. Once outside he was almost immediately greeted with an all-too familiar face. "Well if it isn't the college boy now! I was wondering when you'd show up out here. If at all."

"Two-Bit? I thought the principal threw you off the campus indefinitely!" Pony gave a stunned look, but Two-Bit Mathews was left unphased by Pony's outburst/

"He did, but when I told him I was waiting for you he said I could wait right here." The jokester smirked and tapped the ground with his foot. "And that I couldn't budge. So I haven't. Scout's honor!"

Pony shook his head and continued to walk past his friend, heading off the campus-maybe he would stop by Dairy Queen and get a coke? Seemed like such a good plan… Off in his little reverie to calculate how long it would take him to get to the closest DQ and back in time for his next class he completely ignored Two-Bit who was still yammering on about something or another. Though the senior did manage to catch the last part of his friend's sentence. "So you finally got the senioritis bug eh? Best time of my life."

"Best time? Two-Bit your entire high school career was made up of nothing _but _senioritis." Pony pointed out with a dull expression in his eyes.

"Exactly! _Best time_."

Pony knew better than to argue with Two-Bit, especially when his mind was occupied more on Coca-Cola than on arguing. Finally it dawned on him on how he could avoid arguing all together! "You got your car here Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit grinned, a knowing little twinkle in his eye. "Of course I do kiddo! Can't beat senioritis without one y'know."

"Ignoring that bit there. Mind taking me to Dairy Queen. Please?" Pony asked in possibly the most pseudo-sweet voice he could possibly muster. It was a lot harder to "act cute" after his voice deepened at least an octave compared to when he was a fourteen year old.

Two-Bit put his arm around Pony and gave the boy's side a tickling pinch. "Of course little senior. You gotta pay though."

Of course that wasn't a problem, anything for a sugary caffeine fix! In several minutes Pony found himself blissfully in "biggest coke you can get me" heaven. And there was of course Two-Bit also who decided to get a small drink for himself; with Ponyboy's money of course.

"So I take it you're gonna want to go back to school soon huh?" Two-Bit started in casually, playing with his straw in a dazed way and swishing his coke around in the cup.

"Yeah. No one showed up for English today, but who knows? Maybe Calculus will be different." Pony shrugged and took a deep gulp of his drink.

"It won't be. Why not just take the rest of the day off eh? Have some fun before you become too good to associate with a Greaser like me." Two-Bit urged, his foot tapping against Ponyboy's as if to say "c'mon!"

"I can't! If just one of my classes takes attendance today Darry will find out I skipped and I will be dead. Very dead. And I'll never hear the end of it." Pony grunted, moving his foot away from Two-Bit's incessant tapping. "I don't feel like being yelled at today for hanging out with _you_."

Two-Bit put on a pout, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest like the child he was. "You _love_ spending time with me." He sat back up in his chair. "It'll just be _one day_ and your teachers adore you. They're not stupid and will likely mark you there regardless. Even if they don't I'll talk Darry down. No one can stay mad around me after all."

Ponyboy cocked his brow-a trait he picked up from Two-Bit that had stayed with him-unsure of whether or not he should fall for it. The offer was indeed tempting, and it wasn't like his English class was a huge motivator to stay in class today.

"No I can't." Ponyboy finally decided giving a pitiful sigh. "But I see no reason why you couldn't pick me up after sixth period. I mean my last class of the day is just gym after all."

"See was that so hard?" Two-Bit cooed with a knowing wink. "Trust me we'll have fun. We could even go see one of those movies you like so much before I get you home."

Now that sounded like a plan to Ponyboy.

Two-Bit returned him to school-five minutes late. Not that it ended up mattering because, as predicted, there was nobody really there. Only a few of the other students showed up, but the teacher himself didn't even bother to make an appearance. The entirety of Ponyboy's day followed through in similar ways; classes cancelled, dismissed early, so one and so forth.

When seventh period finally rolled around it was difficult for Ponyboy to say with a straight face he wasn't excited about leaving. And again no one tried to stop him as he exited the school grounds. As planned Two-Bit was outside waiting for him and possibly the most productive part of Pony's day started.

"So how was school?" Two-Bit started in innocently, revving the engine of his car and peeling out of the parking lot.

Oh how Ponyboy loved speed. He chuckled and gave Two-Bit a side glance. "Just like you said it'd be." He admitted. "It was so boring that I took to reading my Physics notes for fun."

"Kid you're the only one that would ever read physics notes for fun." Two-Bit teased, shaking his head as though he was displeased. Of course he had already known Pony was something all his own.

"Yeah yeah Two-Bit. I admit you were right. Now you owe me a movie."

Two-Bit couldn't help but laugh at Ponyboy's demand. Well he did offer it now didn't he? "Of course I do. I'll pay and all."

Ponyboy dreaded stepping into the bright sunlight from the movie house. He always had a sickening sense of déjà vu. He was over the death of his friends, or at least as "over it" as he could ever get, but it never made easier; the entirety of that side of town still made him a little jumpy, even the park made him jumpy. Since the whole trial years back Pony was never bothered by the "Socs" again (at least not in the usual "taunting, practically kill you" kind of way), but that didn't seem to change anything in his mind.

"You all right Pony?"

"What?" The sound of Two-Bit's voice pulled him out of his mental limbo, his green-grey eyes snapping to stare right into Two-Bit's. The usual jokester inwardly shivered, the usually keen and bright eyes were stony and wide.

"Are you all right?" Two-Bit repeated in a softer voice, inching closer to Ponyboy as if trying to decide if he should hug him or not.

"Yeah, yeah. Just déjà vu is all. I think you should get me home." Pony murmured guardedly before walking on ahead.

Two-Bit didn't argue, just followed quietly. To think? Him quiet. Seemed somewhat like blasphemy.

The drive home seemed longer than it should have been, but the closer they got to home the more comfortable seemed to get. "Y'know Pony, maybe you shouldn't go to that movie house anymore." Two-Bit was trying to be helpful, but it seemed to backfire on him.

"No! I like that movie house." Pony snapped.

"If you act like that I don't think you should go." Two-Bit reasoned calmly.

"Stop trying to act like a grown-up it doesn't suit you smartass."

Two-Bit tried hard not to pick a fight with Ponyboy, he really did, but age seemed to make the kid a huge ass. "Listen blondie, I'm trying to help you here now stop being such a dick."

Pony just snorted and muttered "whatever" under his breath. Thankfully they didn't have to stay cramped in the car for much longer as they pulled into the driveway. Before Two-Bit even came to a complete stop Ponyboy jumped out of the vehicle, tattered old backpack in tow. "Damn it Pony!" Two-Bit continued to utter a slew of curses after him, slamming on his brake and parking his are on the gravel driveway.

Still cursing and muttering to himself Two-Bit stepped out and had to go and close the passenger side door before stomping up to the house. If Pony wasn't careful he was going to get himself killed. "Damn it kid what the hell was all that about?" he yelled as soon as he stepped into the house-only to find Pony wasn't in the living room. Feeling slightly dumb he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

Two-Bit turned to leave when he heard Pony come down the stairs and sigh loudly. Stopping he looked back at Pony who stood, his eyes downcast in shame. "Sorry for snapping Two-Bit."

A grin pulled at Two-Bit's lips and nodded understandingly. "It's all right. So you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Ponyboy's face brightened. "Yeah. Pick me up during lunch."


	2. In the Name of a Good Time

Senioritis

Warning: Again, not combed over for errors. Notice any? Send me a message and I will get around to fixing them. Two-Bit/Pony lite is ahead.

Chapter 2: In the Name of a Good Time

The day Ponyboy skipped seventh period was never known to Darry, nor about the second day where he skipped, nor the third or forth or fifth each day having increasingly less time being spent at the school and more spent with Two-Bit having more fun than Ponyboy could ever remember having since the deaths of their friends. Come the new week Pony could think of nothing else but spending time with Two-Bit.

"You up yet kiddo?" Pony blinked and turned over in his bed to see who was talking to him. Darry was at his doorway, hair still wet from his morning shower and only partly dressed.

"Oh morning Dar. Yeah I'm starting to get there." Pony assured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Since Sodapop left for the Army more than a year ago their mornings weren't as loud as either brother was used to. Often when they would be alone-just the two of them-they would stop what they were doing and just look at each other, both thinking the same thing. How they missed Soda.

"Don't stay in bed too long okay kid? Two-Bit's here to drive you to school. You should thank him y'know."

"I will Dar, thanks." With that Darry left him alone and Pony slipped out of the bed. For a moment he didn't realize, but then it started to register in his sleep fogged mind. Two-Bit was waiting for him already? He cursed softly under his breath and ran towards the bathroom; he needed to get ready and fast. It wasn't that Pony didn't trust Two-Bit, he was no rat after all, but Two-Bit could be a wild and unpredictable. Last thing he needed was to give Darry even a hint that Pony was cutting class (final weeks or no) for his big brute of a brother figured it out and grounded Pony. For ever.

A quick (and cold) shower and a lightening fast dress later Pony ran down the stairs, skipping the odd step once in awhile, just to make sure he got there fast enough before something went awry. Once there it seemed as though Darry already gone off to school and it was just Two-Bit sitting there on the couch, laughing at a Mickey Mouse cartoon that was playing.

With a sigh of relief Pony relaxed, sitting to join Two-Bit on the couch. "Y'know Two-Bit, your obsession with Mickey Mouse has me a bit worried."

Two-Bit gave the younger a nudge in the side with his elbow. "Why you say that kiddo? You don't like my Mickey shirt?"

"Yeah, if I was _nine_." Pony smirked, grabbing Two-Bit's favorite grey muscle shirt and pulling on it slightly. "You wear this so much I'm surprised it isn't falling apart on you."

"Keep pulling on the fabric like that and it just might! Then you'd have to see my amazing pecs all day." Two-Bit flexed his muscles and gave Pony his most impressive smile. "But you'd like that since you ain't got nothing going for you there."

Pony huffed and gave Two-Bit a playful shove. "I got muscle enough. I could take you in a fight, old man."

Two-Bit gave a look of offense. "Old man? Well this old man could whip your ass any day of the week."

"Well let's see!" Before Two-Bit could open his mouth to protest (or accept) Ponyboy threw the entirety of his weight into Two-Bit and forced them to the ground with a thud.

The surprise didn't faze Two-Bit in the slightest as they tussled on the floor. They were evenly matched until Two-Bit's experience won over Pony's determination and Pony found himself face down in the dingy carpet, Two-Bit sitting quite victoriously on his back. "Maybe I should make you eat dirt like when you were a kid?"

Ponyboy was laughing, still trying to wiggle out of Two-Bit's grip but it was definitely impossible. "No don't make me eat dirt! I had enough of that when I was still striving for double digits in age."

Two-Bit chuckled and ruffled the boy's blond locks. "All right no dirt-eating kiddo." He got up off of Pony and turned the television off before giving a big stretch, his back cracking in the process. "So ready to go have some fun kid?"

Pony hopped up on his feet. "You betcha! What racy place are you takin' me today?"

His comment was originally meant to be taken as a joke-their days together up to that point had just been harmless fun: hanging around gas stations and swiping cigarettes until the cashier got wise, sneaking into movies, talking dirty to random broads on the street, relaxing in the car and just talking… Pony should have known that, eventually, Two-Bit was going to want a bit more fun.

Probably why Two-Bit Mathews chose to drag Pony along to Buck's place. One thing that never changed over the past three years was Pony still didn't like Buck, or his constant partying. His house smelled like smoke, drink, and sex. Pony was still a virgin in practically every meaning of the word, but he still knew how sex smelled (it was difficult not to growing up around Two-Bit. Every blond was a fair game to him). "So why are we at Buck's place?" he started in a dull voice as if he already knew the answer but wanted to ask in the hope his assumption was wrong.

"You're a senior, I'm gonna get you so drunk and stoned off your rocker every lady in this place will look like your dream girl. Physically anyways." Two-Bit smirked, completely disregarding the sarcasm dripping from Ponyboy's words.

"I don't drink Two-Bit, you know that. It smells bad and tastes awful." Pony practically whined as Two-Bit pulled him through the drunken partiers, dancing dirty to a Presley song and loudly yelling about partying til they dropped-some already had dropped and seemed fast asleep despite the wily music. It was nearly nine a.m. and people were still partying.

"You'll like it, I promise." Two-Bit's voice sounded a little ominous to Pony's ears but he didn't bother to try and argue. Two-Bit had never given him any reason to doubt or mistrust him. "Wait here and try not to get lost."

Ponyboy nodded and once Two-Bit disappeared to do God-knows-what he took the time to snake out a smoke and light up to calm his nerves. Taking a long drag of his cigarette he noticed several broads probably just a year or two older than who wore far too much lip and eye make-up him circling around him. _Like vultures_, he thought grimly, trying to inch away from their demonic eyes. One attempted to swoop in on him but he was saved by Two-Bit showing up at just the right time, clutching two mysterious red cups on his hands.

He intercepted Pony and waved the girl off, but not before shoving one of the cups into Pony's hand. "He's too young for you babe, but come back around after I had a few drinks and I might be interested." he teased her with a wink. She gave a somewhat offended look before stalking off with the other two girls and continued to dance. Once she was gone he looked back to Pony and nudged him a bit. "If you ain't interested just insult them. That'll make them get away from you good enough. Now drink."

Pony wanted to protest, looking into the cup with a look of disdain but figured he might as well try it. He had to admit he was kind of curious. Taking another drag from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke he choked down his pride-as well as a small sip of whatever swill happened to be in the glass. Much to his surprise he tasted coke with a small alcoholic under taste that he could barely detect. "What's this?"

"Rum and coke kid. I know you and I knew you probably wouldn't want it very strong so I made it a bit lighter than I normally would. That and you look like you'd be a lightweight."

Pony pursed his lips, unsure of if Two-Bit was trying to egg him on or what, but regardless he fell for the bait. "I'm not a lightweight, I'm just small for a kid my age."

It was true he was a little on the smaller side compared to the rest of the gang-barely 5'10" and slender. He wasn't just skin and bone though, he did have muscles to boast. Especially in his legs from his career in track and field.

Two-Bit cocked his brow, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Let's see how much alcohol you can take before getting shit faced then."

"Let's see then."

After Pony's fourth drink he started to become far more loose; morals went out the window and the desire to be apart of the scene around him overrode his normal ethics. By his eighth drink he was far too woozy to have fun, his eyes feeling like there were crossing. He had talked and danced dirty with some girls and while his lust demanded more from him, his body found it impossible to keep upright.

He stumbled over to Two-Bit (who by this point was surrounded by a small entourage of broads, including the girl he had insulted earlier) and crash landed into the man's lap screaming "I'm a lightweight!"

Two-Bit bit back fits of laughter, patting Pony's back gently. "You okay kid? Need a toilet?"

"No." Pony groaned. "I need a bed."

"All right ladies I need to get my friend here into a bed before he passes out on the floor." The girls around Two-Bit gave cries protest, tempting him to stay with promises of sex. "Sorry girls, gotta go." was all he said to them before helping Ponyboy up on his feet and getting up himself.

The girls continued to protest but Two-Bit and Pony were already on their way out of the house. Pony could barely make out the clutter that ran through his mind as Two-Bit drove him but he faintly recalled asking Two-Bit if he was okay to drive.

Obviously so since they pulled up into the Curtis home driveway without getting into an accident. They headed into the house-slowly as Pony needed a little assistance-and Pony started to trudge up the stairs towards his bedroom, Two-Bit behind him to make sure he didn't slip and fall. Once in the sanctity of his bedroom Pony crashed onto his bed and hugged his pillow close to his chest. "The room is spinning Two-Bit."

The older man chuckled and sat next to the wasted Ponyboy, stroking the back of his neck and hair. "Just relax. Here let's see if some smoke will calm your nerves." he murmured, digging into his pocket and producing what Pony, at first glance, thought was a cigarette. Upon closer inspection he realized it was no cigarette.

"What is that?"

Two-Bit realized that Pony probably never had a toke before. A naughty smirk couldn't help but pull on his lips-oh he loved to corrupt the boy. "It's weed Pony."

Ponyboy was about to object to smoking it but Two-Bit already placed the blunt between his lips and light it up. Moving it back away from his lips and exhaling it slowly he tried to hand it off to Pony, who refused. "I ain't smoking that!"

"C'mon kid, just once and never again. You're a senior! Experience life guilt-free entertainment. Besides you first experience would be with _me_ and I'd much prefer that than with some red-headed trollop who will steal you cash when you're flyin." Two-Bit ranted, getting a little rambunctious and nearly falling off the bed. Pony grabbed him around the waste before he well off. Winding down from his outburst Two-Bit took another drag from the blunt and again offered it to Pony.

Slowly the younger boy took it and, with a to Two-Bit, he took a drag. It wasn't very much like a cigarette and he coughed out the smoke, but he couldn't lie. It was kind of fun in the "I'm doing something bad and I know it" kind of way.

It was almost instantly that he started to feel a bit weird. He took a second drag and handed the blunt back to Two-Bit who took a third and snuffed it out. Pony laid back down on the bed, his mind swimming in a high state of bliss. Ponyboy was a weird kid, he always knew that. Things that normally didn't entertain people always entertained him, but now the entertainment value was so much higher.

And he was also hungry. Far more hungry than he had ever felt before. "Two-Bit I've never been so _hungry_." he breathed, looking up at Two-Bit who had the goofiest grin on his face. Pony couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm hungry too Pony… Let's go raid your fridge!"

That was the _best idea ever_. They headed downstairs, Two-Bit in lead, and once he was at the bottom of the steps Pony jumped onto the elder's back laughing wildly. "Onward to the kitchen!"

Two-Bit laughed along with the boy, hoisting him up farther on his back and carrying him into the kitchen. When the refrigerator door opened it was like opening the door to a secret world of deliciousness that everyone knew of but everyone believed was a fairytale.

Pony's jaw dropped open and he slid off Two-Bit's back, pushing the older man aside. "It's like staring into God's fridge…"

The two grabbed whatever they could-from the chocolate cake to mayonnaise, and even the bell peppers were not safe. Juggling all they could they raced back upstairs and shut themselves in Ponyboy's room and began their feast; they combined foods that they otherwise wouldn't have, they ate bell pepper slathered in honey and butter, they shared the chocolate cake and even fought over their favorite part.

It was amazing. Eaten all that they could they laid next to each other in the bed, their high starting to wind down slowly. "Two-Bit," Pony started softly as he wiggled closer to the older man's arms and taking in his scent, "I really miss Sodapop."

Two-Bit sighed and helped Pony move into his arms and just held him. "Yeah I miss him too. I know he helped you a lot after…" he drifted off, not wanting to say their names out of fear it would bring Pony down.

Pony didn't miss Two-Bit's glancing over of the names and he was grateful for it. "You helped me too. And Darry, and Steve… Y'all helped me in your own ways. I know I wasn't the easiest to deal with after they died but you hung out with me everyday without fail." In a sleepy haze he nuzzled against Two-Bit's chest, the warmth and comfort wrapped in the other's arms such a welcomed change.

"Course I did, you're my favorite. I had to be there for you Pony." Two-Bit murmured before placing a soft kiss on Pony's head.

With a drowsy sigh Pony gave a slight nod of his head. "I love you Two-Bit." It came out as a whisper that Two-Bit almost missed and had caught him by surprise, but he was glad he hadn't. Before he could muster a reply the young man had succumbed to sleep. In a state of silent devotion and reverie he laid there clutching the boy he had watched grow up and persevere through so much pain and anguish.

Two-Bit swallowed hard as it dawned on him-he was in love and he been for a very long time. He was very young when he had fell; ten years old if he remembered right, maybe even younger if his perverse mind had anything to do with it. It was a pure infatuation at first, something like his brothers felt. The whole brotherly thing, not wanting him to get hurt or into too much trouble... But something just _changed_.

And he fell hard into love that he had never been able to shake.

Now Two-Bit Mathews was no fool; Ponyboy obviously meant his love on a more platonic level. To him they were like brothers. Two-Bit's adoration was not so innocent. He continued to lay there, afraid to move and break whatever fantasy he had fallen into. It wasn't fair, it was scary, yet he didn't want to live in reality after encountering the dream he always wanted. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, he wasn't even sure what time it was, but he did know he had to touch down to Earth eventually.

With a heavy sigh he pulled away from the young man and slowly slipped his arm from beneath him. Leaving him felt like ripping his heart out of his chest. Still if he had stayed there any longer it would have made everything so much harder in the end. Ponyboy could never _love_ him like Two-Bit selfishly desired, and even if he could (not that Pony _ever_ could, it was wrong) Pony would be leaving after summer to start a better life; the life he deserved to have.

Immediately he started to busy himself by cleaning up the mess he and Pony made during their munchies craze. He couldn't think about it anymore, it would drive him crazy.

Consciousness started to claw at Ponyboy's mind, pulling him from the recesses of sleep. It registered with him almost immediately that he was alone in his bed and it took everything in him to ignore the painful twang of loneliness in the pit of his stomach. He blinked awake and sat up, looking around in his empty bedroom. It was clean-cleaner than he remembered it being. He didn't get the chance to really question it as his head started to hurt.

Slightly confused he slipped out of his bed and headed downstairs where he was greeted to Two-Bit and Darry chattering away. Before he made it all the way down Darry looked over at him and got up. "You okay kiddo? Two-Bit was telling me how you got sick during school."

Ponyboy cocked his brow but tried to play off his surprise. "That so? Yeah I wasn't feelin' too hot. Luckily he was still hanging around the school and he took me home. I still have this awful headache, I need some aspirin."

"I'll get it for you Pony." Two-Bit offered, before Ponyboy could reject it he was already up and heading for the bathroom.

"Cmon, sit down kid. You look pale." Darry fretted as he grabbed Pony's arm and gently led him onto the couch. "Maybe you should go back upstairs and lay down?"

"No it's cool Darry. What time is it? Must be at least five right?" Pony murmured as he carefully sat down on the couch. Boy did his head really start pounding.

"Yeah kiddo. Two-Bit says you've been out cold since two." Darry replied. Two-Bit came back in and handed Ponyboy some pills and a glass of water. With his head fuzzy he was actually grateful of Two-Bit's help. He swallowed down the pills and chugged down a good half of the glass before leaning against his brother with a groan. "Think you might be getting sick Pony?"

"Not sick. Probably just thinking too hard. School ending soon and all, worrying about college." Pony felt his voice drifting as it started to come into focus for him-he'd be leaving soon. "Things are gonna change pretty quickly for me."

Two-Bit plopped down beside him and patted his knee. "You'll be fine."

_Maybe_, Pony thought, but he didn't dare voice it.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner. Steve should be here soon." Darry said, mostly just to break the depressive tension wafting off of poor Pony. "Try not to think about it too much and just try to have fun while you're still here with us."

Pony just shrugged and moved off his brother, drinking down the rest of his water and handing him the glass. Darry headed into the kitchen and it was just Pony and Two-Bit on the couch. Out of habit Two-Bit leaned forward and flipped the television on-anything was better than silence. When he made himself comfortable again Pony rested against the older man and sighed. Two-Bit was unsure of how to take the gesture, so quickly wrote it off as the hangover getting the better of him.

Nearing dinnertime Pony's headache dissipated greatly and even got up to help set the table. While he was setting down the plates his brother caught his attention with a question- "I bought a couple of bell peppers with some money Sodapop sent and when I went to grab them two were missing. Know anything about that?"

Pony and Two-Bit immediately, together, said "nope." And no more was spoken of it.

The three sat down to eat, not bothering to wait on Steve. His fault if he wasn't there quick enough after all. As they started to dig in Steve burst through the door, waving a letter in his hand excitedly and talking far too quickly for any of them to understand him.

Darry got up and tried to calm Steve down, but he was obviously too excited to want to listen to him. "Slow down and start from the beginning." Darry finally yelled.

Steve shot him a dark look before relaxing, his loopy grin returning. "Soda's coming home for Pony's graduation."


	3. The Winding Road

Senioritis

Author's Note: More filler. I'm building tension, what can I say? This is supposed to be a "for serious" story. The ending was suppose to be the beginning of chapter four, but I threw it in here. Basically this story is going to be a whole chapter _shorter_ than I wanted it to be, but oh well. It's almost done. Like the previous chapters it has NOT been combed over for errors because I am lazy and shizz. Review please.

Chapter 3: The Winding Road

"He's gonna be here to see me graduate?" Pony whispered, a crack in his voice as he spoke. It was almost too wild to believe. He was so exasperated that he hadn't realized he was on his feet. "When's he getting in?"

"Next Monday!" Steve stated proudly before shoving the letter into Darry's hand. He scanned over the sheet, his face turning from expressionless to pure joy in only a few seconds.

"Why didn't he send a letter to me?" Two-Bit whined as he grabbed the letter out of Darry's hands. "Didn't he think the rest of us deserved to know?"

Steve hit the older greaser upside the head, "he loves me more than you, duh."

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride am I?" Two-Bit teased while he scanned over the letter himself. "Says here he'll be in early. At noon."

Darry already knew what Ponyboy was going to say and before he could get the boy to stop he was over by the rest of the group and stealing the letter for himself. "I gotta go see him Darry. Please can't I go? It'll just be one day!"

"Ponyboy, you can't." He said automatically. It didn't make him happy to say it, especially when Pony's face fell and the devastation in his eyes made him feel like a bad guy, but Pony's classes were important.

"Why can't I Darry? It'll just be one day!" It was a lie, and a bit of guilt rose to his chest, but he ignored it. "Please? He should have the whole gang there to greet him."

Two-Bit felt it his duty to also step in on Pony's behalf. "Yeah c'mon Superman. I'll get him to his morning class and then pick y'all up and we can all go together."

Darry felt outnumbered. Even Steve gave him a look saying he agreed with what Pony and Two-Bit were saying. Knowing he was losing he threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, fine. But _only_ Monday got it? You'll have plenty of time to spend with Soda _after_ school."

"D'aw, dog pile on Darry!" Two-Bit chirped.

Ponyboy was the first to tackle his brother, followed by Two-Bit and Steve. Darry was amazingly able to handle all three of them throwing their weight onto him, even managed to get a chuckle out of it. "All right, all right. Eat your dinner before it gets cold. Hop to!"

The three didn't need telling again and they returned to their seats and talked excitedly.

Dinner never seemed to end, and none of them really wanted it to. It had of been nearing at least nine when Darry finally started to pick up the dishes and asked Pony to wash them-if he hadn't then they would never get done until there were no dishes left.

"I'll help you Pony." Two-Bit offered. "I'll dry."

Pony looked over at Two-Bit, wondering what good-spirited soul had possessed him. One of Two-Bit's philosophies was to do as little as possible, though it seemed he had been doing a lot today. Still he didn't want to waste the opportunity. He tossed a clean dishrag to Two-Bit and grinned. "Help away."

"Yeah I'd better get goin' anyway. Got work early, especially considering I'm takin' off next Monday." Steve interjected. "You should probably get to bed too Superman. Gonna have a hell of a time getting the boss to agree to let you take Monday off."

Darry groaned, remembering that little detail and getting off his chair. "Good point. See you tomorrow Steve. Drive safe. Pony, try not to stay up too late." He ruffled Pony's hair affectionately and earned a scowl in return from the younger sibling.

"I won't Darry, go to bed." Pony whined over the sound of the faucet. "I ain't dumb." he added in a soft growl as he attempted to smooth his hair down

"You sure are a spitfire Pony." Steve quipped, patting the boy on the back. "See you two tomorrow."

One final round of "byes" later Pony and Two-Bit were left alone, finishing up the last of the dishes. "So," Pony started in slowly, "thanks for cleaning up the bedroom for me. I must have gotten knocked out pretty cold."

Two-Bit smiled, almost fondly, as he nodded. "Yeah you were out pretty quick too. Figured it was the least I could do. Felt bad for making you drink too much, then there's the weed."

"I liked the weed actually." Pony admitted with a curt nod. "If you're all right with it I'd like to smoke with you some more sometime. Though next time if we could have some Oreos or something? That'd be pretty sweet."

"'Course kid. I'm corrupting you, might as well have you enjoy it."

What Pony said next just sort of fell out of his mouth, and he meant it as nothing more than a joke. "So when you gonna help me lose my virginity eh?"

Two-Bit gawked at the boy, nearly dropping the glass he had been drying. Had Pony just said what he thought he heard? Regardless a few flashes of less-than innocent thoughts playing through his mind. Clearing his throat (and his head) he suddenly had the urge to smoke like he never had before. He tried to steady himself and play his nerves off. "So you're still a virgin kid? Never woulda guess with the way you were dancing with those girls a Buck's."

Pony noticed the man's sudden change in body language and felt his face heat up from embarrassment. Yeah it was kind of odd for a kid his age in that neighborhood to still be a virgin. Most lost it by fifteen; in Two-Bit's case he lost it to some hot blond at the ripe age of fourteen in the boy's bathroom at school. He was just _so _classy like that. "Yeah I am. I know it's weird, I just never got around to it, y'know?"

A wave of guilt tore at Two-Bit as he realized he started thinking of doing dirty things to the kid again. Shaking them from his head he leaned against the counter, forcing a smirk onto his lips. "Never got around to it huh? What about that one girl you spent the whole night with junior year? Expect me to believe you didn't try something with her?"

"Well, no I didn't." Pony was not completely red in the face, focusing more on the dish in his hands that he had already washed at least four times. "You see, she broke up with her boyfriend and I was trying to calm her down. She tried to kiss me but I couldn't. She was crying all over me, not exactly _romantic_."

Two-Bit grabbed the dish Pony had started to wash a fifth time and dried it and placed it in the cupboard. "You had a wide opening for a poor lonely girl who was throwing herself on you and you _couldn't do it_? Damn kid you were born in the wrong century."

"It wasn't just about being chivalrous. She just wasn't my type. She ended up running back to her boyfriend the next day anyway." Pony defended, his lips pursed into a pout. "I didn't really see her that way. She looked real good in blue though."

"If you act like that you'll never get laid. Lower your standards a bit kid."

Ponyboy grunted and punched Two-Bit's arm, quite hard. "I'm waiting on the right person's all. I wanna remember who my first was and not regret it when I'm thirty years old."

Two-Bit massaged his arm where Pony whacked him. "Damn you're cute." Two-Bit caught himself slipping and continued his statement almost seamlessly. "Wait until you find your dream girl. You'd deserve her and better."

They silently finished cleaning the last dish before heading into the living room to watch a bit more television. Pony knew he probably should have just went to bed but it was hard to pull himself from the other man's side. Some random cartoon flashed through his eyes but he couldn't seem to make sense of any of it, as if everything was going too fast.

To pull himself out of whatever vacuum he was in he decided to talk-that usually helped. "So you spending the night Two-Bit? You usually go home after Steve."

"Huh?" Two-Bit looked over at Pony and tried to recreate the question in his head before finally realizing what he had asked. "Right yeah. Spending the night. Might as well, I'm exhausted."

"We probably won't hang out tomorrow. I'd feel real guilty skipping after Darry gave me a hall pass."

"We'll still hang out, we got after school y'know."

Pony nodded, moving closer to Two-Bit and leaned against him. For a fleeting moment he worried he was overstepping his bounds by using the older greaser as a pillow but was quickly dispelled when a strong arm was slung over the back of his neck. His heart skipped a few beats and time felt as though it had gone into a fast forward again, though he decided to ignore it and focus on the conversation. "We could, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun."

"I'll make it fun, don't you worry kid." Two-Bit promised.

Silence fell between them after that and not much time had passed before both were out.

The unmistakable sound of the shower turning on wrenched Ponyboy from sleep with a jump. Hazily he tried to register what was going on. In front of him the television was still on, the "end of broadcasting" signal playing, and he was still cuddled up close to Two-Bit. The second observation made his heart race and boy did he need a smoke.

Murmuring curses under his breath the young greaser finagled his way from between Two-Bit's arm and quietly tiptoed towards the door. With the reflexes of a cat he managed to slip outside without so much as a squeak and he quickly got and lit his cigarette. The first drag was long and calming; it was exactly what he needed to soothe his raging hormones.

Just as he finished his first cigarette and about to start on his second he was joined by the man that managed to rile his nerves up to begin him. "Shit Two-Bit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ponyboy admonished in a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing up so early anyways?"

Two-Bit chuckled before he gave Pony's hair a tousle. "Noticed you were gone and figured you were off smoking somewhere."

"You need a smoke?"

Ponyboy said the magic words. "Fuck yeah."

"Well I only got one left, so you definitely owe me." he teased as he pulled out the carton and took out his last cigarette. Two-Bit's eyes followed Pony's hand as the young greaser brought the cigarette to his lip and lit both of them-it was almost too erotic it wasn't fair-before handing one of them to Two-Bit. Painfully swallowing down his desire he took the cig and placed it between his own lips. The first inhale did absolutely nothing for him, nor did the second. He still wanted to hold and touch Ponyboy in more ways than one.

Beside him Ponyboy was going through a similar dilemma. Compared to Two-Bit's love Pony's was relatively new founded. He had always known he was a bit different than everyone else, always thought and saw things differently and he didn't really get into girls like everyone else had by his age. He didn't think they had cooties or anything childish like that, he just never saw himself with another girl. It was all well and good until Johnny and Dally's deaths. He really liked Cherry, maybe even had a crush on her, but he could never see himself _with her_.

After a few more pursuits with girls, and several embarrassing encounters with boys, he had all but given up until an afternoon with Two-Bit. It was like a light switch was flipped on and Pony noticed that Two-Bit was just about everything Pony sought in another human being. Funny, a lot brighter than he liked to let on, and beneath all the hardship and destructive behavior being born on the wrong side of the tracks did to a person he was a very decent man.

Better than decent, he was good.

It wasn't easy for Pony to admit to at first since he had known Two-Bit since he was just a baby and Two-Bit never treated Pony as anything other than a brother, but once he came to terms with the otherwise blasphemous thought it made perfect sense.

Of course that didn't mean he was willing to let Two-Bit in on it. The few flirtatious encounters Ponyboy had ever had with other men were secret and it did not take a rocket scientist to realize why. Anything even remotely homosexual in nature was shunned, damned, even illegal. One could have been thrown into a psych ward over it. Not particularly reassuring in 1969 to know that the government cared more about Communists in North Korea, but cared so little about the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of homosexual men and women on their home soil.

Pony dispelled the angry thought with a final drag of his cigarette. He flicked the butt down on the ground and stepped on it before tapping it off the edge of the porch. They were quiet for a few moments longer as Two-Bit finished up his own cigarette. "Two-Bit, can you take me to the cemetery today after I finish school?"

The request made Two-Bit do a double-take, and it wasn't often that Pony managed to get him to do that. He nodded. "Sure Ponyboy, whatever you want."

They managed to stay out on the porch together until sunrise and Darry managed to find them.

"So you really want to spend the day here Pony? I could always save you y'know."

Pony couldn't help but grin at Two-Bit's concern. "Yeah I'll be good here. I brought a book to read while I'm here." he assured as he gestured to his only source of amusement for the day.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray? Something is telling me not to ask, but I'm just so curious." Two-Bit said with a raised brow.

"I could get all into it for you but I'll just be blunt and say it's about a hedonistic narcissist prick. You don't want to know anything beyond that." Pony explained as he thumbed through the pages.

"All right, but I do have one question."

"What would that be Two-Bit?"

"What the fuck does hedonistic mean?"

Ponyboy attempted to spend the few minutes left before classes started to explain what hedonism was. Two-Bit picked up on it pretty quickly (as it was a feeling he was quite familiar with) and soon the simple explanation turned into a discussion between the two young men.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them, they often started in on long-winded discussions about one thing or another and they were never simplistic or boring in the least. Passively they both realized that Pony has skipped class, but neither one bothered to voice what they other already knew. Perhaps they had planned it that way the whole time.

Pony would never know and Two-Bit didn't care to know. The subject batted from one topic to another multiple times over the course of nearly two hours before it started to wind down. With an weary sigh Ponyboy relaxed back into his seat and held his book up. "Sorry I managed to get so sidetracked Two-Bit. I barely even noticed I bated such a conversation."

He was lying of course and Two-Bit knew it. Still he didn't want to embarrass the kid. "No problem for me, but it may be for you. You do know school started two hours ago right?" He playfully taunted the boy as if trying to rile him up.

"I know, I just love spending time with you." Pony replied honestly. "You're smart as Darry, but you aren't as cold as he is. You-" he paused for a second as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and his face turned a lovely shade of pink "-you don't judge me."

"Shucks kid, Sodapop never judged you either." Two-bit's taunt backfired real bad. He felt his face flush-he never blushed!-from the praise Pony was giving him.

"Yeah but he couldn't really have conversations like that with me. He's my brother and I love him a lot, but unless I was talking about cars or girls the only thing he could really offer me was his support. That sounds real awful doesn't it?"

"No I get it." Two-Bit assured. Fuck he could definitely go for a smoke.

Of course Two-Bit got it, he always did. "Fuck school for today I guess. Can we go to the cemetery now?"

Well that sure broke the tension. Biting back fits of laughter Two-Bit turned the engine back on of his old beater of a car. "We need to make a small pit stop at a gas station first. I think I owe you a pack of smokes."

"Should I just stay here or…?"

Ponyboy looked back at Two-Bit with a puzzled look. "Why would I make you stay there. They were your friends too, right?"

Two-Bit didn't say anything; what could he say? Pony was right that they were his friends, even in death. Still he just never liked cemeteries; they never sat right with him. Probably because anytime he cracked a joke at one he was given dark looks from people in mourning and told to shut up. Not that people didn't tell him to shut up regardless of location, but it hit extra hard in such morbid surrounding.

The two didn't have far to go to get to the grave sites. It wasn't the most beautiful plot of land, but it had grass that was decently maintained and the grave markers weren't vandalized. Pony loomed over the two grave markers, a contemplative look on his face as he pulled out a fresh carton of cigarettes and eased one out to light up. He mentally praised Two-Bit as a god for how he fueled his smoke habit.

He exhaled the smoke in a sweet release of breath before he gave Two-Bit a gentle smile. "I usually try to come here once a week. Thanks to you I didn't get the chance to even think about them much."

Two-Bit tried to find the problem in that sentiment and could find none. "Ain't that a good thing kid?" he finally asked.

"Yep. Thinking about them can make it kind of tough to deal with, still I can't help it sometimes." Pony's voice seemed to drift a little towards the end.

"You and Johnny were real close, only makes sense that you miss him so much."

"Dally really loved Johnny y'know? When I was younger I didn't really understand it, but now that I'm not some ignorant little fourteen year old I get it now." Ponyboy dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground and stepped on it.

Two-Bit had the urge himself to smoke thanks to that little sentence. "So what you're saying is…?"

"You don't have to finish that sentence. Johnny admitted to me when we were on Jay Mountain. I don't know much about what went on between them, it honestly isn't even my business, but I like to think that if they were still alive they'd make it together."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Pony gave him an embarrassed look, the faint blush the made its way to his cheeks almost proved to be too much for the older man. "I told you already, I love you."


End file.
